Multiple workers and/or inefficient steps are typically required in known methods to square a building foundation, driveway, sidewalk, framework, deck, patio or the like. The terms “to square” or “squaring a corner” conventionally refer to providing a right angle (90°) between two sides or edges of a structure that are intended to be perpendicular to one another. For example, in setting a first corner, one worker may remain at the desired juncture point of the two perpendicular sides with an angle tool to maintain a 90° angle, while one or two other workers would extend string and tape measures to the desired distance from the juncture point and then mark the termination point for each side, often by eye. However, this technique is tedious, inaccurate and requires multiple workers. In another method, a 3-4-5 corner technique based on the Pythagorean theorem may be used by a single worker to lay out a right corner using three stakes, string and a tape measure, but again this method is tedious and time consuming. What is needed is a quick, accurate, easy, and efficient measurement tool that can be used by a single worker to square a corner for a structure to be laid.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.